Secreto Impuro
by Kisaragi Missu
Summary: Un ángel de alas rotas buscaba la forma de regresar a los cielos, a donde pertenecía pero, todos sus planes toman un giro al encontrarse con un homb re de negro. ¿Qué hará este pequeño e inexperto ángel para no caer en la garras de los demonios a su alrededor y sucumbirse en el pecado? ACLARACIONES ADENTRO
1. El Ángel caído

¡He vuelto! Si, por desgracia he vuelto y me tienen de nuevo con ustedes pero, a diferencia de las veces anteriores, esta vez vuelvo con un fic, no one-shot / drabble, de Sebastian & Ciel. El primer fic asi bonito que publico de estos dos.

¡Aclaraciones al final! No quiero aburrirlos antes de empezar el fic. Así que bajo un poco tu vista y comienza leer .

* * *

Un rastro de sangre se hacía presente conforme avanzaba arrastrándose con dificultad en el duro pavimento. Dolía, y mucho. No había nadie quien pudiera ayudarle, no pediría ayuda.

Un callejón fue lo más seguro que encontró en ese momento. Siguió arrastrándose con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Recargo su espalda contra la fría pared, dejando una mancha de sangre marcada en ésta, tomó aire con dificultad y cerró los ojos en señal de frustración. Lagrimas querían salir mas no dejaría que pasara, no se daría el lujo de llorar en un momento así ni nunca más.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? —Se cuestionó mirando al cielo, aún era de día y podía apreciar ese hermoso azúl.

Descansó un par de minutos, reflexionando sus últimas acciones. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado su hermoso uniforme blanco seguía limpio a excepción de su espalda que sangraba sin querer dar un fin. Posó una de sus palidas manos en su hombro izquierdo y dejo escapar un jadeo de dolor. Con todas sus fuerzas se levantó del suelo poniéndose de pie, aun recargado en la pared. Si iba a salir de ese callejón nadie debería de verlo tan vulnerable. Ocultó sus alas, no debían verlas.

Con paso lento comenzó a caminar fuera de ese sucio callejón, caminaba entre la gente, nadie le prestaba atención y eso era bueno así tal vez nadie se daba cuenta de su herida.

"_Debes bajar para recoger el alma de un pequeño que no ha logrado sobrevivir después de nacer" _

Esa fue su misión principal. La razón por la que ahora estaba con una herida en su espalda. Peleó contra unos demonios que trataban de robarse el alma del pequeño, éstos intentaron quitarle un ala de un zarpazo, no pudieron gracias a que logró huir con el alma en manos. No le gustaba haber huido así pero la oportunidad de esa alma de renacer dependía de él.

Corrió evitando a la gente que al parecer comenzaba a darse cuenta de la sangre que recorria su ropa

—Esa chica no debería salir así, es muy peligroso… ¡Mira su ropa, muestra demasiada piel! —Escuchó decir a una mujer que pasaba a su costado.

Corrió y corrió hasta llegar a la plaza principal, extrañamente no había mucha gente ahí. Quiso llegar a la fuente que conjugaba perfectamente con el estilo colonial que llevaba la plaza, pero su piernas fallaron, no podía más. Cayó justo a unos metros antes de llegar a la fuente, logró amortiguar el golpe con sus manos, ahora raspadas, y sus rodillas igualmente sangrantes. Ni siquiera correr podía hacer bien, se sentía un ser completamente inútil. Las ganas de romper en llanto aumentaron y apretó sus puños contra el empedrado.

—¿Te puedo ayudar? —Escuchó decir frente a él.

Una fina mano se extendió frente a él dándole el apoyo que necesitaba para levantarse. Levantó la cabeza para ver a la única que le había ofrecido ayuda. Se ruborizó al ver el rostro del apuesto hombre que tenía en frente vestido de negro, no podía negarlo simplemente era "hermoso". Mirada escarlata, tez blanca y cabellos azabaches. Eran las características principales del hombre, sin mencionar que parecía ser muy alto.

Miró la mano extendida frente a él y negó con la cabeza. Apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas y se levantó con pesadez, apenas y pudo mantenerse de pie. El hombre sólo sonrió y bajó su mano mirando al joven frente a él. Un niño que no pasaba la edad de los 13, tal vez tenía 12. Cabellos de un azúl oscuro, no tenía el corte que todos los niños de su edad deberían llevar sino que lo llevaba un poco más largo, lo suficiente cómo para cubrir sus orejas si no fuera porque se encontraba finamente peinado. Su ojo izquierdo tenía un hermoso color cobalto no podía decir lo mismo del otro ojo ya que estaba cubierto por un parche blanco.

—¿A dónde vas? —Le preguntó el hombre, acercándose al niño.

El niño dudó del hombre por un segundo. Tal vez era de esos seres que tanto odiaba, uno de esos que atrapaban a niños pequeños con dulces palabras, obsequios y haciéndoles creer en el amor. Un amor impuro digno con el que se tenía un pase directo al infierno. Un Pedófilo, en pocas palabras.

—Necesito…—Su fina voz se quebró en mitad de la oración. Aclaró su garganta y trató de seguir. — Yo…

Nuevamente no pudo continuar. Todo se nubló a su alrededor y perdió la vista, sus piernas no dieron más y su cuerpo estuvo a punto de parar en el suelo si no hubiera sido por el hombre que ahora lo sostenía contra su pecho. Estaba inconsciente

Despertó con su espalda adolorida, estaba recostado en la cama de lo que parecia ser una humilde habitación con lo necesario. Aunque su ojo izquierdo siguiera cubierto por el parche mantenía sus ojos entrecerrados debido a que ver la luz entrar por la ventana le lastimaba la vista. Miró hacia la puerta al escuchar cómo era abierta, el hombre que había conocido en la fuente estaba ahí, entró con una toalla y una cubeta pequeña con agua en mano. Se sentó a lado de la cama junto con el chico, remojó la toalla en el agua, se deshizo del exceso y la colocó en la frente del niño.

Miró confundido al hombre que sólo lo miraba con una sonrisa despreocupada. Trató de preguntar un par de cosas pero le fue imposible, era cómo si hubiera olvidado cómo hablar.

—Es bueno que hayas despertado. —Le dijo el hombre a lado de él. El niño lo miró aun más confundido. — En la plaza te has desmayado y te he traido a mi casa. Tienes fiebre así que no debes moverte ni salir de la cama ¿Entendido?

¿Por qué hacia todo eso? Él sólo era un niño que no merecía de la ayuda de alguien como él. Aclaró su garganta e intento hablar nuevamente.

—¿Quién…eres? —Su voz apenas fue audible y le costó trabajo al mayor lograr entenderle así que volvió a preguntar tratando de sonar un poco más fuerte.

El hombre sonrió nuevamente ante el acto del joven y retiró la toalla de su frente.

—Soy Sebastian Michaelis. Te vi en la fuente y pensé que necesitabas ayuda. —Volvió a remojar la toalla y de nuevo la colocó en la frente del menor y continuó hablando.—No es que ayude a cualquiera que se me atraviese pero tu llamaste mi atención al caerte de esa manera.

El niño frunció el ceño molesto por el comentario que de una manera u otra le decía que era un inútil muy torpe o idiota. Ese hombre le parecía una persona extraña, sin embargo le gustaba su presencia.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Preguntó Sebastian.

Dudó en responderle por unos segundos pero luego recordó que el hombre ya le había respondido a él. Ahora tenía que hacerlo pero no podía, su garganta le dolía demasiado. Suspiró con pesadez y giró su cabeza hacia la ventana, por debajo de las sabanas sacó su brazó y señaló el cielo.

—¿El cielo?

El joven frunció el ceño, nuevamente, molesto y volvió a señalar el cielo. El mayor lo miraba confundido ¿a caso le decía que su nombre era Cielo? Tal vez el niño le estaba jugando una broma ó tal vez quería que cerrase los cortinas para impedir que la luz entrara.

Se acomodó en la cama, sentándose lentamente. Se dio cuenta de que tenia un vendaje alrededor del pecho y la espalda, se sintió avergonzado al pensar que el hombre tuvo que verlo sin ropa. Miró de nuevo al cielo tratando de hacer entender al mayor pero no lo consiguió. Suspiró resignado.

—C-Ciel…—Logró decir casi en un jadeo.

Sebastian le sonrió al joven y le indicó que se recostara de nuevo, Ciel obedeció de mala gana y cerró los ojos mientras que el otro quitaba la toalla de su frente.

—Ciel es un nombre lindo ¿No te parece? — Comentó Sebastian, guardando todas las cosas que había utilizado para vendar a Ciel.

El joven lo vio y sólo negó con la cabeza. No le parecía un nombre lindo.

—No, en lo absoluto. —Susurró pero aún así fue bien oído por Sebastian.

* * *

Ok, ahora si las aclaraciones.** (?**

**1.**- Este fic **no** lo quiero clasificar como yaoi, _por ciertas razones_, de una vez. Asi que si alguien por ahi no es amante del **yaoi** sientase libre de leer este fic. Lo único que puedo asegurar es que si acaso habrá una o dos (no más) insinuasiones al **Yaoi.**

**2.- **Sí hay mucho **OoC**, sepan perdonarme ya que es la primera vez que trató, asi realmente, plasmar las personalidades de Ciel & Sebby, y es muy dificil mantenerlas.

**3.-**Perdonen mi escasez de la descripción de lugares pero a mi, en lo personal, me gusta dejarle todo eso a la imaginación del lector. Y en realidad la escena de la fuente les aclaro que no tengo una visión fija de ese lugar. A veces me imagino todo el alrededor en blanco y sólo el empedrado color crema, con la fuente detras de Sebby funcionando.

**4**.-Si tienen alguna duda se las respondere cuanto antes para no revolverlos más con el asco de historia que estoy tratando llevar.

5.- Si decido continuarlo, publicaría cada lunes o viernes dependiendo de cuanto le avance al capitulo. En caso contrario: eliminare el fic para que no haga estorbo aquí y tenerlo sólo para lectura personal.

**~~ Ya es todo...**

Bueno, Bueno. ¿Les gusta Ciel inútil y descuidado? Yo lo amo. Siento que si nunca hubieran matado a sus padres sería un niño algo distraído ante todo y con raspaduras por todo el cuerpo por tantas caídas que se daría el pobre.

Esta historia está basada en una canción de vocaloid de los gemelos Kagamine (amante del Vocal aquí!). Pero, a como veo que llevo la historia está muy apartada de la original, la adapté demasiado para que fuera un SebasXCiel. Pero creo que aun conserva su plot original...eso creo.

Bueno. Nos vemos luego ¡Cuídense! Y Recuerden...¡Dejar un Review no mata, hace feliz a una persona!


	2. El dolor de un ángel

"Pero, ¿No que sólo actualizarías Lunes o Viernes?" Venga, que me da la gana y actualizo en Domingo. xD ahh So gaaay~~ Aclaraciones al final del capítulo.

* * *

**Capitulo Dos**

Bajó por las escaleras hasta el primer piso de la casa de Sebastian, encontrándose con éste en la cocina. Observó a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie más con ellos ahí. Pasó por la pequeña estancia y entró a donde estaba el mayor.

—En unos minutos estará listo el desayuno, vete sentando en el comedor. —Pidió el hombre con su típica sonrisa.

Salió de la cocina haciendo creer a Sebastian que se sentaría en el comedor como había pedido pero, Ciel dio de paso esa orden y tomó su bolso blanco que yacía en un perchero cerca del marco que daba a la cocina. Se lo atravesó por el pecho y entró nuevamente a la cocina.

—No voy a desayunar. Tengo cosas que hacer. —Dijo monótonamente el niño. Recibió una mirada negativa del hombre era obvio que no estaría de acuerdo. — No te molestes, tengo que hacerlas pronto.

—Puedes hacerlas después de desayunar. Es malo que salgas así. —Regañó Sebastian tratando de hacer entender al niño.

Ciel bufó molesto y tomó una manzana del frutero más cercano y se la mostró al hombre.

—Comeré esto en el camino. —Guardo el fruto rojo en su bolsa.

Salió de la cocina dejando a un Sebastian menos preocupado. Abandonó el hogar dónde había estado viviendo las últimas dos semanas. Era una casa algo alejada de la ciudad, casi en el bosque. No era un lugar muy grande pero lo comprendía ya que ahí sólo vivía Sebastian, y ahora él. No planeaba quedarse tanto tiempo pero todo se había atrasado.

Camino durante largos momentos hasta llegar a la ciudad, la gente seguía ignorándolo y creyendo que era una niña muy incorrecta con esas ropas que portaba. Pero que más da lo que los humanos piensen, él era especial desde el momento en que nació y se fue de este mundo.

Una sonrisa de autosatisfacción se hizo presente al ver que había llegado a su destino: La Catedral. Ahí había alguien con quien debía hablar desde hace dos semanas. No quería hablar con esa persona pero tenía que hacerlo

Cruzó las grandes puertas y caminó entre el pasillo de las bancas de madera que yacían ahí. Llegó a las bancas del frente y se arrodilló juntando sus manos, inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia adelante y cerró los ojos. Comenzó a recitar unas cuantas oraciones en latín.

_**/|/|/|**_

Con un lienzo en mano entró a la pequeña habitación de ese local. Ya había varias personas ahí esperando, lo saludaron amablemente todos y él les devolvió el saludo. Colocó el lienzo en blanco en el caballete y dio una breve explicación.

¿Qué era lo que hacía? Simplemente, se dedicaba a su trabajo, ser profesor de Artes especializado en pinturas y música. Por ahora él tenía su propio establecimiento, algo pequeño, dónde enseñaba pintura. Desde lo más básico hasta lo que su potencial daba, por supuesto, no todas las personas tienen el talento para pintar sobre un lienzo en blanco, varias personas dejaban de asistir cuando sentían que nunca lograrían alcanzar el nivel de su profesor. A él poco le importaba, hacia lo que le gustaba, recibía buenas ganancias y si las personas dejaban de ir no era su problema, uno que otro siempre vuelve.

3 P.M. La clase había terminado y ahora se encontraba guardando las "obras de arte" que habían hecho sus estudiantes, que más bien parecían garabatos de un niño de 3 años de edad. Cerró con llave la bodega donde había guardado los materiales y lienzos, recordó no haber guardado el suyo y volvió a abrir la bodega, se dirigió al caballete y ahí estaba su lienzo. No tenía nada pintado, eran puros trazos que al final daban a entender que era una manzana con alas y cadenas rodeándole. Se preguntó un par de veces porqué había diseñado eso sin llegar a una conclusión. Tomó el lienzo, cerró la bodega, salió del establecimiento y lo cerró igualmente con llave.

Esperaba que cuando llegara, Ciel ya estuviera en casa pero, no fue así, no había ni una sola señal de que el niño había regresado en algún momento y vuelto a irse. A veces se preguntaba qué era lo que hacía todo el día ese niño, ya que nunca le contaba nada y él no desconfiaba tanto del chico, no creía que fuera tan estúpido como para andarse drogando con opio u otra droga. Si el chico quería decírselo, que se lo dijera.

Una hora después se escuchó la puerta abrirse, Sebastian miró desde el marco de la cocina como el niño entraba por la puerta y dejaba sus cosas en su respectivo lugar. Lo saludó y le avisó que la comida ya estaba lista, Ciel sólo asintió y se dirigió a la cocina con el mayor. Comenzó a sacar de los estantes lo que ocuparían para después acomodarlo en la mesa.

Ambos se sentaron en el comedor, cada quien en un extremo de la mesa, comenzaron a comer tranquilamente en silencio sin mirarse, como si trataran de evitarse mutuamente.

Era verdad que cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos, Ciel pensaba qué haría para poder regresar donde pertenecía y cómo lo haría. Mientras que en la cabeza de Sebastian vagaba la misma pregunta sobre el joven. Cualquiera diría que Sebastian está loco si se enteraran de que está dejando a un niño, que conoció en el parque, vivir con él sin siquiera saber nada. Miraba al niño mientras comía, cómo si tratase de encontrar una respuesta a su interrogativa. Observándolo pudo notar una pequeña marca morada en su brazo izquierdo.

—Ciel. —Llamó el hombre.

El joven levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la fría mirada del hombre sobre él.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado en el brazo? — Cuestionó Sebastian, dudando un poco sobre la confianza que tenía con el menor.

Ciel miró su brazo y maldijo por lo bajo, recordando cómo había ocurrido todo. Un hombre ebrio de las calles trató de sobrepasarse con él, confundiéndolo con una niña, en plena luz del día cuando regresaba a casa. El ebrio lo había tomado fuertemente del brazo causando lo que ahora era un moretón. Por suerte, el niño pudo quitárselo de encima ¿Cómo? Sólo él sabía cómo lo había hecho.

Tomó su brazo con su mano derecha ocultando la mancha y evitando la mirada acusatoria de Sebastian.

—Nada. —Contestó de manera tajante.

Sebastian le dio una mirada desaprobatoria y volvió a comer, fingiendo cierta molestia con el menor. La poca insistencia que había tenido con él le había sorprendido, Sebastian solía exagerar algunos pequeños detalles de vez en cuando pero, esta vez no había sido así. Comieron en Silencio por unos minutos hasta que Ciel habló.

—Me caí, de nuevo. —Dijo sin importancia. Por supuesto que no le diría toda la verdad a Sebastian.

Y no tendría que arrepentirse por mentirle ya que, en parte, era verdad que se había caído de nuevo.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación, en serio, ese niño podía ser tan distraído hasta el punto de caerse en un pozo y darse cuenta ya estando en el fondo.

—Deberías tener cuidado. —Fue todo lo que dijo, no quiso prolongar más el problema.

—Si, trataré de ser más consciente sobre eso.

Siguieron comiendo en paz durante unos cuantos minutos más hasta terminar. Ambos recogieron lo utilizado en el comedor y lo dejaron en la cocina. Sebastian se dedicó a lavar los platos mientras Ciel limpiaba la mesa recién utilizada, era lo único que podía hacer ya que para otras cosas domésticas el joven era un completo inútil.

Al terminar, ambos dedicaron su tiempo a gastar la tarde haciendo algo no muy productivo. Estaban en la estancia, Ciel leía un libro, sentado en la esquina de un sillón mientras que Sebastian del otro lado se dedicaba a leer unas partituras de piano que le habían entregado un par de días atrás. Con una pluma comenzó hacer rayones en la hoja, rediseñando la melodía, estaba satisfecho con el trabajo que había hecho, ahora solo debía tocarlo en el piano.

Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando el chico que estaba sentado en el mismo sillón se le acercó y miró la hoja con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó mirando con curiosidad los rayones que había en la hoja, ladeó un poco la cabeza para tratar de hallarle otra forma, pero no lo consiguió.

El mayor le explicó lo qué era una hoja de partituras, solfeo y cómo leer las notas musicales en dichas hojas. También le dijo por qué había rayado esa hoja y cómo se leía lo que él había escrito, ya que eran notas que el niño no reconocía.

— ¿Entendiste?

Ciel miró la hoja por unos segundos analizando todo lo que Sebastian le había explicado.

—Si, pero…

Se arrodilló en el sillón, colocó su mano izquierda en la pierna de Sebastian apoyándose para poder señalar una nota en la hoja con su mano libre.

— ¿Por qué hay un corazón ahí?

Sebastian dirigió su mirada a donde señalaba el joven y sonrió para sus adentros.

—No es un corazón, es la nota Fa. —Contestó él, mientras se enderezaba en su lugar. —Se me ha pasado la mano escribiéndola.

Ciel dejó de señalar la hoja cuando el hombre le había respondido y la había puesto igualmente en la misma pierna de Sebastian, aun mirando la hoja.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos esperando a que el otro se decidiera a hablar.

Ciel volteó a ver a Sebastian. En el momento que había girado su cabeza sus rostros habían quedado muy juntos, ambos se sorprendieron pero no dijeron nada, se quedaron estáticos por unos momentos mirándose fijamente. Por voluntad propia Ciel acercó más su rostro a Sebastian, sus labios estaban rozando con los del hombre a punto de besarse.

Pero todo se acabó de un segundo a otro.

Tocaron la puerta y ambos por inercia se separaron, Ciel se bajó del sillón mientras que Sebastian se levantaba para abrir la puerta.

—Por favor, sube a tu habitación. —Ordenó el mayor. Ciel solo asintió y subió las escaleras.

Así tenía que ser, nadie sabía que el niño vivía con Sebastian y por ahora sería bueno que no lo supieran.

Abrió la puerta, al ver a la persona detrás de esta no pudo evitar plantarle un dulce beso en los labios. La mujer sonrió al terminar el beso y entró a la casa en la que ya había estado muchas ocasiones atrás.

—Angela, ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Sebastian mientras seguía con la mirada a la mujer.

Una mujer de no más de 24 años, cabello corto plateado, ojos violeta claro y de una altura promedio. Llevaba puesto un lindo vestido purpura con encajes por todos lados pero sin llegar a ser exagerado.

La mujer se acercó al hombre y con una sonrisa en su rostro le contestó a su pregunta. Lo abrazó por el cuello y él por la cintura, hundiéndose nuevamente en un cálido beso.

_**/./**_

_¿Porqué? ¿Por qué mi pecho arde de tal manera? Es doloroso. Ha__ce mucho que no me sentía así._

_Mi corazón no deja de latir con rápidez y estoy seguro de que no es por la carrera que hice de la sala a la habitación._

Tomé con fuerzas mi pecho dejándome caer detrás de la puerta al cerrarla de un portazo, mi respiración era agitada y estoy seguro que mis mejillas estaban sonrosadas.

Regulé mi respiración despues de unos minutos y me puse de pie, me acerqué a la ventana y la abrí dejando que una fría brisa golpeara con delicadeza mi rostro, el invierno se acercaría en un par de semanas más. Subí mi pie en el marco de la ventana y despues el otro para sentarme en el mismo. Miré hacia abajo, fácilmente eran uno metros, suspiré para tranquilizarme y prepararme para lo que venia. Conté hasta tres y me dejé caer desde el segundo piso.

* * *

Soy una persona que en vez de estar haciendo tarea está aquí actualizando este intento de fic :x ,si, ése tipo de persona soy. Shame on me...

**ACLARACIONES/DUDAS/INTERROGATIVAS (? No sé cómo llamarle? xD**

**1.-** Este fic se desarrolla al final de 1700 y principios de 1800, ¿ok? Así que cuando aquí me refiero a una "ciudad" imagínense una ciudad poco desarrolla. No como una ciudad toda industrializada, un lugar muy pequeño para ser ciudad y muy habitado para ser pueblo. Así que ya saben~~ xD

**2.-**¿Por qué de todos los idiomas Ciel ora en latín? Porque el latín, si se habla bien, es un idioma muy bonito. Una vez fui a una misa que dieron en latín y fue como...¡Eargasm! xD. No me resistí a la idea de que Ciel hablara latín, aparte, el latín como he notado últimamente en el manga de kuroshitsuji, es una lengua que no cualquiera puede aprender. Asi que Ciel siendo el único que la habla ahí me lurea mucho y también tenía otro significado religioso el cual no recuerdo ;^; odienme. .

**3.**-De todos los oficios que Sebby pudo haber sido...¿Por qué tuvo que ser artista/músico? Porque también se me dio la gana ._. . No es cierto, la verdad es que a Sebastian no lo veo cómo doctor, empresario y/o algo que favorezca a la humanidad. Sería algo más que a él le agradara...(Veterinario especializado en cuidados felinos(?...puede xD)

**4.-**Oh little shota over there! xD. Aclaro de nuevo:** ESTO NO ES UN YAOI D: **que se insinue ya es otra cosa...es que el shounen-ai sale por si sólito, miren que yo no lo quería poner 8D.

5.- Perdonen la mala edición del capítulo y que de pronto pase de una escena a otro, pero es que fanfiction no me deja editarlo bien. :c

Y ya es todo...¿porqué actualice en domingo? porque soy alguien a quien no le importa quedarse sin capítulos antes de tiempo._. ya tengo el capítulo 3 escrito...seguir con el 4to es un dolor de ano :c. Perdonen el **OoC **pero ni modo, así quedo este capítulo D: así de gay.

¿Qué les parece Ciel suicida? La verdad...pienso que nuestro verdadero Ciel(el del manga/anime, no éste marica que tengo aquí xD) ha intentado más de una vez suicidarse o quitarse la vida...pero luego recuerda que tiene al sexy de bassy a su lado.. xD Shame on me, ._.

**Críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, porras, insultos,** son bien recibidos así que sientanse libres de escribir lo que quieran que yo lo aprecio con mi corazón de poshito! ;^;

Nos vemos, Cuídense :3


	3. ¿Qué es esto?

**Regreso, regreso y regreso de nuevo...!Ah! cuánto tiempo sin atualizar, pero bueno a lo que vienen ustedes aquí, que no es para leer mis excusas de por qué no actualicé sino hasta el final del capítulo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**_¿Qué es esto?_**

— ¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¿Hay alguien más aquí? —Dijo sobresaltada Angela después de haber escuchado un estrepitoso ruido.

Sebastian sólo negó con la cabeza pensando que tal vez era uno de los gatos que a menudo venían a visitarle. Tomó el mentón de la mujer y depositó un dulce beso en su mejilla para tranquilizarla.

—Deben ser mis otras novias, suelen pasearse muy seguido por aquí ¿sabes? —Dijo bromeando el hombre mientras se recargaba en el respaldo del sillón.

La mujer frunció el ceño ante el comentario de su novio pero lo remplazó con una sonrisa y risilla al captar la broma que le había hecho.

—Debería matar algún día a todas esas _gatas_ que se dignan a mirarte. —Propuso fríamente, recargándose en el hombro de Sebastian y cerrando los ojos. —Estoy segura que también los _gatos_ te miran igualmente.

Sebastian sólo soltó una risita algo grave y rodeó los hombros de Angela, acercándola más a él.

Eran muy felices.

/*~~*~~*~/~*~~*~~*/

Esperaba caer en mis piernas y con el menor ruido posible. Pero fue todo lo contrario y ahora me encontraba tirado en el suelo en posición fetal, tengo suerte de no haberme roto nada…aun. Me levanté con pesadez y con dolor en mi brazo derecho ya que había aterrizado sobre éste.

Tomé camino hacia la ciudad por el bosque y no por el camino para no ser percibido por nadie cercano, tenía que ir de nuevo a la catedral.

Y a todo esto ¿Por qué no usar mis alas y volar hasta mi destino? ¿Por qué aventarme como un suicida arriesgando mi vida? Por el simple hecho de que mi ala izquierda estaba rota y no podía hacer uso de ambas sin que un dolor infernal se hiciera presente en toda mi espalda. Por esa razón estoy atrapado en este mundo en vez de estar en el cielo con los demás ángeles cumpliendo nuestros deberes o ayudando a otras almas encontrar el camino a la vida.

Llegué a la catedral muy rápido ya que iba a paso apresurado porque estaba consciente de que si Sebastian revisaba la habitación donde debería estar, se enfadaría mucho y no quiero que eso pase. Aunque con ese tipo de compañía no creo que me recuerde por un considerable tiempo.

Entré directo hasta donde estaba el Padre y le pregunté sí podíamos hacer un acto de confesión. Él, amablemente, me respondió que si con una sonrisa que para todos podría ser comprensiva y acogedora pero, para mi era simplemente repulsiva.

Bastardo.

— ¿Qué es lo que te molesta, hijo?

Me preguntó el viejo al otro lado de la ventanilla.

—Padre, ¿Usted ha amado a alguien? —Pregunté directamente, fingiendo una voz tierna y llena de inocencia.

Su respiración se volvió pesada y escuche el sonido de sus ropas deslizarse contra la madera, seguramente acomodándose en esos pequeños asientos.

—Todos hemos amado alguna vez, pequeño. ¿Por qué esta duda te molesta?

— ¿Ha dañado a alguien alguna vez?

Y así continuamos por unos minutos yo le respondía con preguntas que él me contestaba de la misma manera y al final preguntándome por qué me molestaba. Finalmente, decidí hacer mi pregunta final.

—Padre, Usted es la representación de Dios en la tierra ¿No es así?

El hombre soltó un suspiro, creo que lo estaba comenzando a hartar con tantas preguntas.

—Si, así es, hijo.

—Y Dios no miente ¿verdad? —

Él fácilmente me podría haber sacado de la iglesia desde hace tiempo. Qué sucio de su parte seguir soportándome.

—Él no miente. La mentira es obra del demonio pecador. Debes tener cuidado con los demonios a tu alrededor.

Traté de ahogar mi risa ante su respuesta a lo que al parecer él solo soltó un bufido molesto. Tomó aire para hablar pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar algo hablé yo.

—Entonces, —De la voz tierna que había mantenido junto a mi acto pasé a mi voz normal, una fría y sin emoción alguna. — ¿Usted por qué ha mentido todo este tiempo que le he hecho preguntas?

El hombre ya mayor ahogó un suspiro, tal vez ya sabía a qué me refería con todo lo que le estuve preguntando. Tal vez, ya sabía que yo era consiente de lo que hacia con ciertos niños que iban a confesarse o simplemente asistían a misa cada Domingo.

Aclaró su garganta para responderme pero, nuevamente, le interrumpí.

—Ó ¿Me va a negar que no es verdad? —Me levanté de mi lugar y salí de la pequeña casita de madera y continué hablando lo suficientemente alto como para que él me escuchara. — ¿También me negará que ha abusado sexualmente de los niños que corresponden a los nombres de Billy Jones, Misu Gray, Emma Williams, Scarlet Kensington, Oliver Smith, matando al último en pleno acto? Claro que sé que ha habido más niños pero sólo es por mencionar a algunos cuantos.

El viejo había salido de la pequeña cabina y ahora estaba frente a mí, mirándome furioso. Yo sólo me dediqué a sonreírle con la sonrisa más cínica que había hecho en toda mi existencia. Tal vez si lo aceptaba lo dejaría ir sin decirle a nadie lo que en realidad era detrás de esa fachada de santo… ¡Ja! Claro, cómo si fuera a pasar.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, niño? —¡Lo negó! Y yo que pensé que me pediría que no dijera nada.

Me acerqué al hombre (por más que quisiera alejarme tenía que hacerlo) y le continué hablando de todos lo actos impuros que había cometido la últimas semanas. De cómo me enteré, que era lo menos importante pero tuve que responderle porque el idiota me lo preguntó. También le dije que sabía sobre el asesinato que había cometido contra algunas mujeres que habían quedado preñadas fuera del matrimonio, contra otros niños que habían tratado escapar y habían muerto en el intento.

El hombre sólo me escuchaba hablar con el rostro bajo y un semblante frío que al final fue remplazado con una sonrisa cínica, dispuesto a pronunciar las siguiente palabras.

—Y sabiendo todo esto... ¿Porque vienes a mí en vez de escapar? —Se acercó más a mi y con su sucia mano me tomó de la muñeca acercándome más a su sucio cuerpo y acercó su asqueroso rostro a mi oído— O ¿Acaso quieres que a ti también te coja cómo lo hice con Oliver? ¿Sabes? Él también era de tu misma edad y era igual de atrevido que tú. Un niño muy travieso, diría yo.

Asco.

Al menos lo hubiese pedido de una manera más formal. Pero qué repugnante ser es éste

Ambos reían al recordar viejos tiempos frente al fuego, bebiendo un fino vino que la mujer había traído consigo, abrazados el uno al otro, como la pareja feliz de comprometidos que eran.

Así es, Sebastian Michaelis de 26 años de edad y Angela Blank de 24 eran novios desde hace aproximadamente 4 años y, ahora, comprometidos. Habiéndose comprometido al tercer año de noviazgo Angela tuvo que salir del país por asuntos de la familia Blank y otras cosas que su novio no era consciente del todo pero, no tenía por qué desconfiar de su buena novia ni ella de él. Regresó 9 meses después dispuesta a casarse pero, cómo es notable, aun no han contraído matrimonio por la falta de organización por parte de ambos.

Al parecer ninguno tenía prisa en casarse pero si deseaban hacerlo en un día cercano y era por eso que la mujer había visitado a Sebastian, para hablar sobre su compromiso, en sus adentros esperaba poder formar una relación que durara hasta que la misma muerte los separara. Y ¿Por qué no? También formar una familia, 2 o 3 hijos, tal vez junto a un perro que cuide de la familia.

— ¿Y qué fecha te gustaría? —Preguntó Angela sonrientemente y abrazándolo por el cuello.

Sebastian cerró los ojos y lo meditó por unos segundos

—15 de Diciembre. Será pleno invierno y creo que sería un escenario perfecto ¿No crees?

— ¡Pero es muy poco tiempo!, ¡Queda tan sólo un mes!

El hombre sólo sonrió y recibió la aprobatoria de su acompañante con un beso en los labios. Y así transcurrieron las siguientes horas, hablando sobre los invitados, damas de honor, qué flores, el vestido y el traje, la decoración y por supuesto dónde se consagrarían en matrimonio. Pensaron en una de las iglesias más cercanas pero al final decidieron la Catedral y por supuesto, los casaría el Padre Jeremy, quien dirigía actualmente la Catedral.

Ahora lo único que tenían que hacer era volver realidad todas esas palabras que se dijeron en esa noche, porque ya había pasado tiempo suficiente como para que oscureciera, para que no fueran sólo palabras al viento. Tenían que hacerlo funcionar.

*~~*~~*~/~*~~*~~*

— ¿Esto es lo que querías, no es así? —Me susurró en el oído el viejo después de haberse separado de mis labios.

No era la primera vez que tenia que lidiar con un pederasta tratando de violarme. No, ya he perdido la cuenta. A veces pienso que soy un imán de pedófilos y pederastas.

Sentir sus labios sobre mi piel era simplemente repulsivo, sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo tratando de quitarme la ropa era desagradable, claro ¿a quién le gustaría que le hicieran esto? Me tiró brutalmente contra la mesa en la que daba misa todos los días, el muy maldito tenía la suerte de que ya era de noche y era escasa la posibilidad de que alguien pasase por aquí en este preciso momento en el que tratan de violarme, nuevamente.

Tiraba golpes al azar en un intento de alejarlo, al parecer no le afectaba en nada. Él había comenzado a desabrochar mi chaleco blanco. Miré hacia los lados tratando de encontrar algo que me pudiese ayudar a escapar. Estiré mi brazo y tomé un candelabro que estaba a pocos centímetros de mí y con fuerza lo dirigí hacia su cabeza. Logré atarantarlo lo suficiente como para bajar de la mesa y alejarme de él.

—Estúpido Mocoso. —Maldijo el viejo a lo lejos, mientras se tomaba la cabeza entre las manos.

Trató de acercarse más a mí, entre más se acercaba yo retrocedía más hasta el punto en que choqué contra la pared. El hombre me miró y soltó esa estúpida y pervertida sonrisa de hace unos minutos. Aún había suficiente distancia entre nosotros dos, siguió acercándose lentamente. Escondí mi mano izquierda detrás de mi espalda y esperé hasta que se acercara lo suficiente, en todo el tiempo que había pasado ahí nunca había soltado algún grito o mostrado debilidad frente a ese humano tan repugnante y creo que eso era lo que lo estaba molestando más que nada.

El orgullo que llevo en mi interior desde que fui creado no me permite mostrarme débil ante alguien cómo él ni con nadie más, simplemente no puedo.

Mostré mi mano izquierda, dejando a la vista el arma que había ocultado todo el tiempo. Coloqué con parsimonia el silenciador en la punta del arma, todo ante la atenta mirada del Padre. Rápidamente apunte al viejo, quien se había parado en seco al escucharme cargar el arma frente a él. Le apunté directamente al rostro y él seguía parado sin siquiera tratar de escapar con una mirada perpleja, temblando y con una sonrisa, de seguro creyendo que no soy capaz de disparar. Bajo mi vista a su pecho, el lado izquierdo para ser más exacto, mi nuevo objetivo.

—Maldecir en la casa de El Señor está mal, Padre. —Dije con la voz y sonrisa más tiernas que pude aparentar en ese momento.

Jalé el gatillo dejando la bala libre y cómo había planeado atravesó el pecho del viejo. Este cayó contra el suelo retorciéndose del dolor, al parecer había apuntado mal y no había llegado a su corazón. Tsk, odio lidiar con estos problemas. Me acerqué a él y lo miré a esos patéticos ojos llenos de dolor, comenzaba a salirle sangre de la boca. Como buen ser que soy decidí acabar con su sufrimiento con un disparo justo en su sien.

Me alejé del cuerpo ya inerte para poder irme a casa, todo se había retrasado por culpa de él, tal vez Sebastian ya sabía que me había escapado y estaba furioso o tal vez seguía con _esa_ mujer. Quién sabe puede ser ambas y le restó importancia a mi ausencia. Guardé mi arma en el bolsillo trasero de mi short blanco, igual que todas mis ropas, y me giré dispuesto a marcharme.

Caminé hasta la gran entrada de la casa de Dios y justo antes de salir me giré sobre mi mismo y miré hacia la cruz que había sobre la mesa del ex padre.

—_Ignosce mihi, Deus. Ego iustus faciunt eam tibi._ —Me perciné sin apartar la mirada de esa cruz y sin ningún remordimiento de lo que acababa de hacer.

Di vuelta de nuevo y salí de ese horrible lugar asegurándome de no ser visto por nadie, no quería levantar sospechas. Aunque… ¿Quién podría sospechar de un niño de 12 años?

Caminé directo a la casa de Sebastian por un rato, no debía verme apresurado o algo así, sería tonto de mi parte actuar nervioso justo después de un asesinato. Estaba a punto de llegar a la casa del hombre cuando por el camino me encontré a una mujer vestida de violeta…esa mujer. Me miró algo confundida y me sonrió

— ¿Estás perdida? —Me preguntó mientras se agachaba a mi altura.

Yo sólo negué con la cabeza y seguí caminando y ella al parecer hizo lo mismo. Su aliento olía a alcohol y sentirlo sobre mi rostro no fue nada agradable. Pero… ¿ella no era la mujer que visitó a Sebastian esta tarde? Esa mujer no me agradó para nada desde que la vi entrar por la puerta. Podría matarla justo ahora, aunque parece que a Sebastian le gusta la compañía de esa mujer y si la mato tal vez él se ponga triste…y por otro lado tres asesinatos en la misma fecha se verían sospechosos. No, no puedo matarla. No ahora.

(*~~*~~*~/~*~~*~~*)

Recogió todo el lugar, apagó el fuego y entró a la cocina por un vaso con agua, se sirvió y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, en la mesa donde había comido con su acompañante esa tarde yacía el bolso de cierto niño. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y escupió el agua ¡Se había olvidado por completo de Ciel! Ya eran las once [11] p.m. y él ni siquiera había hecho algún ruido, ni para ir al baño, tomar agua o para comer….Tal vez estaba muerto.

Subió, literalmente, corriendo las escaleras, recorrió el pasillo y tocó la puerta que correspondía a la habitación del joven, se alarmó un poco al no escuchar respuesta, tocó nuevamente y no escuchó nada. Abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa y alivio el niño estaba ahí, mirando perdidamente al cielo desde la ventana. Entró a la habitación, al parecer Ciel no se había dado cuenta de que el hombre había entrado y que ya se encontraba detrás de él.

—Ciel. —Llamó Sebastian, tocando el hombro del aludido.

Ciel sólo volteó y sin dedicarle una mirada en especial quitó su mano de su hombro y pasó por un lado del mayor, dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir de la pequeña habitación.

—Tengo sed; Ya vuelvo. —Avisó atravesando el marco de la puerta.

El hombre miró la espalda del niño había ciertas manchas pintadas en su traje, cada vez se esparcía la mancha rojiza. Se alarmó y siguió a Ciel, deteniéndolo por la muñeca antes de que bajara la escalares

—Ciel, ven. —Lo tomó firmemente de su mano y lo condujo por los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación.

Él por supuesto que estaba confundido '¿Qué le pasaba al hombre para que lo tratara de tal manera tan de repente?

—Sebastian, ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó al ser sentando en la cama del hombre, con cierta brusquedad.

Él no le respondió y salió de la habitación dejando al pequeño pensando cuál era la razón del mayor para tratarlo así, ¿acaso se había dado cuenta de que se había ido por un tiempo? ¿Había visto cuando arrojó el arma debajo de la cama justo antes de que el hombre entrara a la habitación? Suspiró hondamente y se recargó en sus brazos hacia atrás.

Sebastian regresó con vendas y uno que otro botecillo con líquido en mano. Se acercó a la cama donde estaba el chico y se arrodilló frente a él dejando las vendas en la cama y los líquidos en la mesita de noche.

—Quítate la camisa. —Ordenó directamente mirando al niño, quien solo abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

— ¿¡Qué!? —Dijo estupefacto. Ahora sólo faltaba que Sebastian también lo quisiera violar.

Un leve rubor se apoderó de su rostro haciéndolo lucir aún más infantil. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar involuntariamente, no quería que él lo viera sin ropa, anteriormente lo había hecho sólo para vendarlo y tal parecía que esta vez era la misma intención pero simplemente él no quería dejarse ver desnudamente por esos rojizos orbes. No quería volverse débil ante su mirada.

—Estás herido, por favor, sólo quítate la camisa. —Pidió nuevamente el hombre sonando aún más frío. Miró directamente a los ojos del niño que tenía enfrente, en ellos podía notar vergüenza y de cierto modo…miedo. —Sólo será la camisa, no te preocupes.

Confiaba en sus palabras, sabía que él no era como los vagos de la calle o ese padre pederasta que acababa de asesinar. Sabía que podía confiar en él pero el simple hecho de dejarse mirar de tal manera lo apenaba. Él, a comparación de otros, sí tenía lo que se llamaba pudor. Le dio la espalda y comenzó a desabrochar los primeros botones de su chaleco para sacárselo y dejarlo a un lado, después prosiguió con los botones de su camisa. Sus manos temblaban y le era difícil desabotonarla pero después de un tiempo consiguió sacándosela para dejarla junto la otra prenda en la cama.

—Gracias. —Dijo el hombre mientras humedecía un pequeño pedazo de algodón en alcohol puro. —Dolerá un poco.

—Sólo apúrate, hace frío.

Prosiguió a limpiar las heridas de Ciel con lentitud y la intención de hacerle el menor daño posible, eran heridas profundas. Se preguntó a sí mismo cómo había obtenido tales lesiones, empezaba a dudar nuevamente de la confianza que depositaba en él.

—Ciel.

El aludido giró un poco su cabeza dando a entender que lo escuchaba.

—Yo he tratado de no meterme en tu vida personal pero…—Calló un momento pensando en cómo formular la pregunta. Esto llamó la atención del joven. — ¿Qué es lo que haces fuera de casa?

Se quedó atónito ante la pregunta y giró su cabeza nuevamente mirando hacía la pared que tenía enfrente. Sus manos se cerraron en un puño. Sabía que algún día Sebastian tendría la curiosidad de saber y sabía que no podría mentirle, no a él, no quería mentirle a la única persona que sin conocerlo lo había ayudado cuando más lo necesitaba. No quería que lo odiara después de descubrir la farsa, porque sabía que ahora Sebastian representaba parte importante de él. Pero… ¿Cómo explicarle la verdad? ¿Cómo decirle que era un ángel y que lo que hacía durante las tardes era rezar para que alguno de los ángeles cercanos a Dios le enviaran a alguien que curase sus alas rotas? ¿Cómo explicarle que las heridas en su cuerpo eran sus alas que sangraban cada vez más y que si no las curaba pronto él podría perderlas y desaparecer para siempre? Lo creería loco.

—Yo…—Pensó bien que decirle, no quería arrepentirse. —Voy a la catedral durante las tardes y rezo, también si puedo voy a la capilla que se encuentra fuera de la ciudad, ahí hay una mujer que se encarga de un orfanato, ella me está ayudando a buscar a alguien.

Escuchó atentamente las palabras de Ciel, le parecían verdad, él le creía pero aun así no se explicaba cómo había conseguido esas heridas. Eran como arañazos,

— ¿Cómo te ha pasado esto? —Tomó una venda dispuesto a vendarle la lesión. —Por favor, alza tus brazos.

Comenzó a cubrir la herida envolviendo la venda alrededor de su pecho y la espalda, mientras esperaba una respuesta por parte de Ciel quien parecía que no hablaría más.

—No lo sé, tal vez un rasguño mientras caminaba por el bosque de regreso. —Respondió con un tono desinteresado.

Sebastian terminó de vendar a Ciel y le avisó que ya podía ponerse la camisa de nuevo, éste obedeció y rápidamente tomó la prenda comenzando a vestirse, quería salir rápido de ahí y evitar la mirada de Sebastian. Terminó de vestirse, se dio la vuelta y bajó de la cama, todo ante la atenta de mirada escarlata del hombre, quien no esperaba un gracias por parte del pequeño, lo conocía y además un sonrojo por parte del niño ya era suficiente, le daba ternura verlo así y no tan frío como lo era siempre.

—Buenas noches.

Fue todo lo que pudo salir de esos pequeños labios al abandonar la habitación. A un paso apresurado llegó a la suya cerrando de nuevo la puerta de un portazo. Se quitó rápidamente la camisa y miró el vendaje que había hecho Sebastian, parecía que eso retraería el dolor por un tiempo, tenía que contactar a alguien pronto. Dejó la camisa manchada a un lado y se colocó un camisón blanco que en realidad era una camisa del hombre y le quedaba grande, lo suficiente como para llegarle unos cinco o diez centímetros arriba de la rodilla. Se recostó en la cama y mirando por la ventana al cielo, recitó un par de palabras en su lengua natal dedicadas a la luna, quien parecía cumplir su labor de acompañar a las personas con esos horribles síntomas de lo que se hacia llamar Amor.

* * *

**¿Qué rayos acabo de leer?** _- No te preocupes, querida lectora. Yo pensé lo mismo cuando revisé el capítulo._

Ok, es la una de la madrugada y yo aquí actualizano esta cosa.

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

**1-.** Después de que Ciel se tiró como un suicida se fue a la catedral para acabar con toda la farsa que llevaba desde hace tiempo y de paso ganarse unos puntos extras en su misión para cuando lograse volver al cielo...(escribí "lograse volver a Ciel" y automáticamente lo borré xD)

**2.-**Sebby nunca se dio cuenta de la desaparición de Ciel porque estaba muy bien acompañado de nuestra querida y hermosa Angela (Acabo de recordar esto "ADIVINA QUÉ WWEEE; .. QUÉ WWEEY?; ...Que la angela y el sebby andan, sabías?" Oh, Dios. Hablar así es muy diverito xD)

3.- Ciel miente con la verdad (? (osea, ni yo entiendo a este crio xD dice que no le quiere mentir al buenote de Bassy pero ahí va a mentir, mentir y mentir con la verdad)

Sé que me tardé un buen en actualizar, pido disculpas a quienes leen la historia ;^; porque aunque no dejen sus sexys reviews yo sé que ahí hay hermosas personas que se toman la molestia de leer c: . Anduve ocupada con la escuela, editando videos para mi canal de youtube...y la esucela -3-. Estoy en periodo de examenes

Ayer me lurie un buen porque me pidieron un lemmon xD y yo así de "Noooo, yo no hago lemmons buenosos, te hago un shounen pero lemmon...no jodas, por favor! xD" claro que lo de no jodas no es "no molestes, largate" sino como "No te pases!" xD aahhy ya me fui de tema. ;^;

Si tienen alguna pregunta ya saben déjenla en su hermoso y sexy review que yo se las contesto con todo gusto. :D Acepto críticas y demás. (Y si van a discutir/alegar algo, pido que lo hagan con un buen argumento y no sean pussys :3).

¡LOS AMO CON TODO MI CORAZÓN DE POSHO! Nos vemos luego.

~Kisarai Missu.


End file.
